Don't mess with the orange
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: Sakura tells Naruto he needs to find another color to wear after he gets found on a mission because of the unbending color, but the color means more to him than she knows, making it not end so well...


**I do not own Naruto. Summary: Sakura tells Naruto he needs to find another color to wear after he gets found on a mission because of the unbending color, but the color means more to him than she knows. A/N: I got this idea from looking at some art on DA. I only own my OC. **

Naruto!…! NARUTO

"Naruto! You Baka!" Said ninja groaned than covered his ears in fear of hearing anymore of the annoying voice. Too bad for him. "Get up Naruto! I know you're awake!" Sakura growled. She grabbed him by his bright blond hair. "Sakura~," he whined, "Can you please be quite? I'm aching all over here!" A tick formed on Sakura's forehead. Was he calling her annoying? _How dare he!_"Naruto you and I are going shopping! You need a new color, the guy even said he saw you because of that bright orange." Naruto grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt to pull her down. She gulped, having no clue what caused Naruto to suddenly change mood. His glare matched that of when he had faced Pein in his fox form. "I'll wear orange till the day I die, believe it!" Sakura almost tripped on her own feet when he let go. Naruto grumbled something under his breath before standing up and slamming the window open, a small crack on the glass.

"I want to be left alone, so don't look for me!" He snarled. Sakura could only stare where her hyper friend once stood. She rubbed the back of her neck in confusion. Why was he so sensitive on a simple color? She looked down at herself, sure pink didn't really blend either but at least it was a bit darker. Her hair on the other hand…

Naruto...N.A.R.U.T.O!

Anko pinched the bridge of her nose. She really needed vacation, maybe a camping trip to the forest by the mountains, after all, she needed to gather some wild animals for her new forest of death. After all, she needed some way to scare the hell out of people. A sudden crash peeked her curiosity. Anko lazily walked into the her make shift kitchen. "Naruto?" Said fox boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Anko-San. Can I stay here tonight? I need to clear my head."

"Someone make you remember you know who?" Naruto's head hung. Anko sighed than ran her hand through her hair. "Alright, but you better fix my window!"

"I will, believe it!"

Naruto... NARUTO!

"Dammit all! I'm lost, again! Stupid map, I will never let him draw one again!" Today was not the best day for Kiken. First she had been given a mission on a day she was suppose to have off, second she didn't have time to get a map so her brother drew one which sucked horribly, and third she was lost, with not a clue to where she was. "Hey you!" Kiken groaned inwardly. Just what she needed, a ninja brat thinking they can take her down. Again. "What kid?" A growl answered her, followed by the sound of feet hitting the floor. "First off I'm not a kid, and second, what are you doing here? Only ninja of the leaf are allowed!" Kiken grinned slightly. At least she had some idea of where she was now.  
>"My bad. I got lost." No point in lying, it wasn't like she was sent to spy on the leaf. No she had other plans, like spy on the sand. "By the way, what's your name kid?""Call me Anko, and I'm not a kid?" 'She smells like a snake. Reminds me of that guy I ran into during the war. Now he needed a shower. "I'm Kiken. Do you by chance have a map on you?" Anko smirked. "Sure, but it'll cost you."<p>

Naruto... Next!

Anko licked her lips when a plate of fresh dango was set in front of her hungry eyes, while Kiken rolled hers in amusement. She took a huge whiff and a grin plastered on her face. She picked up a stick and licked her lips, again."Thank you for the food!" She didn't wait for anyone to answer as she picked up the treat and stuffed her mouth full. "You know you'll get sick from eating like that. After all, you need to eat some fruit too." Kiken almost laughed when Anko choked. She patted the younger girl on the back.  
>"Told you so! Stuffs slowly killing you inside out." Anko took a long drink of tea and finished with a coughing fit. Kiken was about to say something but was stopped when shouts filled the air. She stood up and turned around, causing Anko to also turn around and look at the noise source. Instantly when she turned in her seat to see a blond bur run into the store and hid behind the older woman.<p>

Naruto cried as he ran. He was running for his life, it wasn't something he wasn't use to. Last year he was kicked out of the orphanage, and ever since than he had been picking out of trash cans and sleeping in small trees his little arms could reach. And than the villagers started to chase him. First it started with taunts and rock throwing, but than it progressed to pitch forks and torches. He always managed to get away, but this time he was tired from lack if sleep and hunger. He saw a small stand with two people. A woman and than a purple haired girl in her teens. Little Naruto dived behind the older woman's legs. She wasn't from here, maybe she would protect him?...

Kiken stared at the crying child behind her. He looked to be about four years old with whisker marks on his cheeks. How cute. "There he is!" A fat man pointed a greasy finger at Kiken.  
>"Hey, give us the kid lady. And you won't get hurt." Anko rolled her eyes. Like a fat guy like him could hurt a kick ass ninja like her.<br>"Not happening. You people really are pieces of shit." Kiken growled. If there was one thing she hated more than getting lost, it was child abuse. She was abused till the day she ran from her family and joined the military. Even if she was young at the time, every night came fresh memories of pain. "Look, this has nothing to do with you. Give us the kid."

He pulled a short sword from what looked like under his fat roll. Ew.  
>"Well, I just made it my business hippo. So deal with it." She snarled. Some of the villagers backed away, others casted glances at each other. "He's a demon! A bloody fox demon that killed my son!"<br>"I really don't care." Anko chuckled to herself. Oh yeah, she liked this lady. "You bitch!" He screeched. Kiken rubbed her ear.  
>"What an annoying hippo. How about this," Kiken grinned, "You swing the sword at me, if it breaks as soon as it hits me you all walk away. If it doesn't, I'll take the kids beating." Naruto stared at the woman whose legs he was hiding behind. She didn't even know him yet the black haired woman was willing to take a beating for him. The hippo man smirked.<br>"Very well. I'll have you know this was made in the land of Iron, so prepare to be cut up you bitch!" Anko pulled Naruto close and covered his eyes, she winced waiting for the blood to spill. The man raised his blade high than swung down. Kiken lazily brushed some metal dust off of her shoulder, as metal shattered and hit the floor. The villagers mouth opened like gabbing fish.  
>"Now than. Shoo." She made a gesture as if telling a dog to run along. Most left. Others decided to stay for the show about to happen. The fat man hollered angry. He charged. Anko stared at the charging man. Sure she could easily get out of the way, but not with the little kid clinging to her. Two arms picked her up, her eyes met two sapphire eyes.<br>"Let's leave shall we?" Anko could only nod and within split seconds found herself on top of a house.  
>"You have GOT to teach me!" Kiken smirked at the young ninja. "How about you get me that map and I'll think about it." Anko nodded excitedly. Kiken picked up the sleeping kid.<p>

"First, I'll find a place for this little one." A small frown coated Kiken's lips. 'He smells like a fox. A chakra in coated fox.' She cradled the small child in her arms. Naruto mumbled in his sleep, his small hands clenching onto Kiken's midnight blue shirt.

... NARUTO!

"Yo, gramps." Kiken smirked at the startled people. An old man in a white robe was talking to a boy around Anko's age. He had white spiked hair and half of his face was covered by a mask. He reached for his pocket, Kiken held her hands up in mock defense.  
>"Wow there boy. I don't meanyou harm." She reveled the child in her hands, causing the Hokage to tense. In her hands was the most powerful child know to mankind, even if the kid himself didn't know. Kiken rubbed said boy's cheek gently, almost motheringly.<br>"This kid was hiding behind me in fear, of his fellow leaf villagers. And one said he was a fox demon. So I can assume he is the carrier of the nine tails. Which mean within a matter of minutes I could disappear with a weapon and bring a small to my commander." The Hokage rubbed his tired eyes. "Kiken, what are you doing here?"  
>"Aw you're no fun gramps." She sat on the window seal. "Just passing through." The sleeping child clung tighter to her. "So mind explaining to me why the most dangerous thing alive is living on the streets like a rat?" Kiken glared at the older man, completely ignoring the other person in the room. She stood up, a blade appearing in her right hand."I would highly suggest you set yourselves right and give this kid a room to stay in. Not like you don't have the money to." She chuckled darkly. Kiken placed the sleeping kid on a chair. Taking out a scroll, she slipped it into Naruto's small hand. "Minato wanted him to be a hero. Not yesterday's trash." She frowned a bit than pulled out a bright orange cloth and covered his small body.<p>

"Orange looks much better on him. Bright like the morning star. Don't worry, I only gave him some advice on the scroll. No hidden jutsu or some evil secret." She stepped onto the window ledge than glanced at the Hokage one last time. "Remember what happen to my village when we kept our weapon at arms length. I'm not sure you can even call it a village anymore." Kiken glared darkly at the old man as she jumped out.

"Hokage... Who was that?" The tired, worn man rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned back in the wood chair. A small sigh escaped his lips. "That was Kiken from a village that use to rival the Leaf. Now it is nothing more but a scar slowly healing." He paused, than looked the white haired boy straight in the eyes. "She's known as the Dragon of the North. Not someone even I would mess with."

Naruto... Naruto!.!.!.!.!

"So like this?" Kiken nodded at Anko. "Now move your hands like this, there you go! It's hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it." Anko smiled, pleased with herself. "Now, keep in mind snake scales aren't even close to the hardness of dragon scales. So if you want to do like I did earlier, you'll have to enter a summoning contract with a dragon to get the jutsu right. Lucky for you, you already have many with snakes." Anko nodded her head.  
>"So how did you enter a contract with a dragon?" Kiken grinned almost sheepishly. She ruffled Anko's purple hair.<br>"Now that's a story for another time. Let's just say it's something for people a bit, older than you." Anko pouted but Kiken just smiled.  
>"So about that map..."<p>

N!a!r!u!t!o!... N.A.R.U.T.O

Anko watched Naruto as he repaired her window and smiled a bit at the memory, she still needed to find a dragon to enter a contact with her. It wasn't until after the exams had they realized they were the other person that night, mostly do to the different color hair from many others in the village. Neither of them ever heard from the dragon summoner since she left to spy on the sand. Anko's guess was the woman was too busy to return to the village, or was captured and killed. She preferred to ignore that factor. Naruto had always worn orange since he read the scroll, which he couldn't read so the Hokage read it for him. Besides, at being such a young age and no help he could only write and read his name at the time. It became his lucky color, on some of his worse days he would remember the words of the woman who took a sword attack for someone she didn't even know, or so he thought. Even at such a young age he still remembered the dragon summoner's motherly smile and gentle embrace as Kiken had held him rubbed the back of his hand on his forehead as if to wipe away imaginary sweat, than gave Anko a huge grin. "So, whose up for a game?"

Naruto please.

"So why are we going down here Garra?" Kankuro yawned tiredly. His red head brother had dragged not only him, but Temari as well. Three in the morning, he deserved a medal for even being able to walk right now. Temari cast him a glance of announce. Clearly their brother had found out something or he wouldn't have bothered with them. At all.

"I found an old prisoner scroll from an unknown prison under than main building. But what interest me the most is the prison is under a time jutsu. So if the Sand ever gotten into trouble, they could have a bargaining chip. But only very strong ninja or nobles were stored here. I wanted to see if any should be let go." He handed the old scroll to Temari, bells chimed as she opened it. She quickly scanned through it, humming to herself as the wind user did so. A few names caught her attention.

"There's three from the Leaf, two from Mist, and one from… The Summoners? I've never heard of them. It says underneath to use extreme caution when dealing with this prisoner. She is known to lash out and use taunts on her captors." Garra sighed to himself. The Leaf he'd give back for free, the Mist was debatable. He had only heard of the Summoners once before, a village that was destroyed from the inside out by its own ninja. There was no telling how long the summoner had been do here, unable to age, disconnected from the outside world. She may know what happened, may not. It would be unmoral to release her without giving her any warning about what has happened to the outside world. He might send her to the Leaf so she could start over, just as the village was. Than again, she may try to escape the moment he released the jutsu and have to find out for herself. Kankuro pushed open a metal door with great struggle, earning a snicker from the eldest of the siblings. He glared at the blond than waltzed right in without second thought.

"Release the nobles. I'll take of the summoner." They nodded than walked to other sides of the rooms, Kankuro releasing the Mist and Temari the Leaf. Garra rubbed the bridge of his nose as he approached the sleeping dragon. Her body somehow still stayed in shape even throughout the years of sleep. He did a few hand signs and mumbled some words under his breath.

Kiken yawned and stretched. _That's the greatest rest I've had in years. _She curled into a ball, wanting a few more minutes to slowly wake up. A cold hand on her bare arm made her quickly change her mind.

"Kiken-san, what year is it?"

Naruto... Dun dunun du...

**So what do you think? I may add more chapters, or just have this as a one shot. -shrugs- Review and than I'll decide.**


End file.
